Yours Truly
by narutoroxx123
Summary: Naruhina AU, Vampfic. On the surface, Naruto seems like the average 16-year old boy. But secretly, he's a 213 year old vampire! What happens when he meets the shy and beautiful Hinata? A tale of forbidden love unfolds!
1. The New Girl

" talking

% scene change

&& thoughts

^ my comma key is broken

"Good morning Naruto ." says Narutos alarm clock^ it's 7 am wake up!

Naruto gets up. He goes to the microwave^ to get some ramen. Wow^ I am almost out of ramen^ Naruto says. He sits sadly as he wears his bright orange suit.

%

Naruto has orange hair and is very tan with blue eyes they sparkle and muscular. He is outgoing all the time^talking to his frends. They raelly like him^ because he is smart and ^ because he is a great singer and he can read peoples thoughts . And also he is in an emo hardcoree rock band^ called he Bleeding Narutos. He is the all band members^ no one else was outgoing to join.

% %

Naruto gets on the bus^ he hates riding on it. There are so many people and he says hi.

%

Naruto gets to school. He can read peoples thoughts. He is eating lunch now^ and he hear's all the people's thoughts. &&theres a new gurl today&& thinks^ a boy with black hair and black eyes and emo. Wait that is sasuke! Naruto turns around becuaz he doesn't want to look at Sasuke. Naruto sits sadly. &&life sucks . && he thinks.

%

Naruto goes to science class. In class they are learning about chemicals, maths. and the effects of ninjutsus. Suddenly^ Naruto hears a new thought- &&Wow!! that gurl is so kawaii (cute in Japanese) && thinks all the people in the class. Naruto looks over^coz he is bored. Suddenly^ hes not bord anymore^ he sees the most beautiful girl in the word. She has purple hair and purple eyes and pale and looks shyly.

"What is your name?" Naruto asks her ^ because hes not shy

"I am H-h-h-h—hhh-hhina—a—tt-a"" says Hinata..

I will update soon!

--Authors note: I hope you liked it! This was my first fanfic I wrote. Please review but I do nut like flames! Critiche is welcome.


	2. Roses are Red

" talking

% scene change

&& thoughts

^ my comma key is broken

_%_

_Flash back._

"_What is your name?" Naruto asks her ^ because has not shy_

"_I am H-h-h-h—hhh-hhina—a—tt-a"" says Hinata.._

%

Naruto stared into Hinatas eyes^ big^ shining orbs full of purple color and shine. Her skin was pale. She had long hair. Naruto some weird feeling^ what was that? He felt his heart thumping.

%

Later that day naruto saw Hinata again. But he tried ignore her^ and also was something weird about her. he couldn't read her thoughts! &&why cant I read her thoughts.&& naruto grumpled and he threw some trash into the cafeteria can.

%

later that day Naruto was in class. He wasn"t paying attention because ^ he could only think about Hinata. She so pretty and he^ loved her. &&oh no did I just think that. No I didn't that must have someone eases thugs.&& naruto could not have loved her^ she was^ not a vampire and she was girl.

&&but what if I really do lug her?&& narrator said to himself^ in mind.

He was wearing an orange suit with a rose in the pocket^ and his hair was spiked up. He shaved every day (lyk real men should duh). He decided to giv the flower to hinata ^ he did.

"…" said Hinata. &&was is he giving me this&& she thought^ (by the way naruto cant hear her thoughts).

---What will Hinata say?

Ps. I tried harder this time^ I used spell checker. It is on word you guys should use it so awesome.


	3. A New Love is Born

" talking

% scene change

&& thoughts

^ my comma key is broken

"…" _said Hinata. &&was is he giving me this&& she thought^ (by the way naruto cant hear her thoughts)._

%

"I love you said Naruto." Then he kissed her^ and ran around. OMG he thought ^&&it is so nice to be^ in love I feel like my heart is pounding; which it is so quickly I cannot breath&& "Oh HInata; you take my breath away!" shouted Naruto; he was acting kind of like lee who was sitting in a chair (AN they were in the classroom). Now lee waved; he really like Naruto.

"Oh Naruto I love you too!" screamed Hinata; at the topping of her lungs. Hinata was blushing. She was very happy; and nice^ and she was smiling^ and also she got an ego booster.

"Oh Nauruto let's get^ DATING!" said Hinata. She threw away her shy and beacon very outgoing. %She joined lots of clubs as she wore her kawaii school uniform; Then she came back to naruto who was standing in the halfway which was blue.%

"OK I have my answer for you Naruto" Said Hinata. "Let's go out to the movies!" SHE SAID; very kawai. 'm sorry this chapter is so short; but I have some very important things I have to say.

1- REVIEW Please  
2- I learned how to use the semicolon; just so you know; I will be using it maybe instead of the ^ which is a coma. w is so kawai!  
3- please review  
4- aishitero reviews!  
5- thankx w your all awesome.


	4. The Admit of Feelings

Ok dear Ugly News and Angelica;

Foremost of all^ you are sooo stupid mean. I was just writing story whats wrong with that. I like my story ^ I think its might the best story ever;^ but you cant even see that whast wrong wit youim trying hard I don't see you writing such story.

To you others people; im going to explain. Hinata loves naruto because hes so kawaii ^ now shut up I can kawaii when I want. Because im KAWAII see look ^ I sadi it. This chapter is for explaining their feeling. 

" talking

% scene change

&& thoughts (AN naruto will not have thoughts much after this)

^ my comma key is broken

"_OK I have my answer for you Naruto" Said Hinata. "Let's go out to the movies!" SHE SAID; very kawai. 'm_

_Hinata_ throws her arms around Naruto; they are so love she feels her heart pumping. "Oh Hinata" naruto said ^ again. Because he lieks saying Hinata^ it Hinatas name and it is pretty ^ just like Hinata. Now Naruto does not have hide his feeling^ he can say it "I don't have to think anymore in my mind. I just have you Hinata and now I can be restive. Let us rejuvenate the movies (AN see is that stupid ^ you stupid people).

Hinata is excited; she cannot hold h joy inside ^ "OH Naruto ^ will you be my boy friend? " Hinata asks. She does not studder^ she has ease. When she is naruto. "Youa re so kawai Hinata^ so of course I will ! Naruto shoted. He loved her. And he knew that. Now we do to hehe

--

sorry this chapter is too short; i will write a new one and post it soon but I like reviews ^ be NICE.

next time there will be a SURPRISE ^ who they see at the movies. Hint it is a boy .he is hinatas relation.


End file.
